Saving Me
by Kirmon64
Summary: What might have been going through Frenzy’s head as he waits for rescue at Hoover Dam?


Another BarricadeFrenzy oneshot that was just staring at me with insanely cute eyes and saying "Write me! Write me!" And hey, who am I to argue with the plot bunnies?

**Disclaimer:** Not owned by me. Crud.

* * *

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
__On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
__Oh, I reach for you...  
__Well I'm terrified of these four walls,  
__These iron bars can hold my soul in...  
__All I need is you  
__Come, please, I'm callin'...  
__And oh I scream for you...  
__Hurry, I'm fallin',  
__I'm fallin'..._

_Show me what it's like  
__To be the last one standing  
__And teach me wrong from right  
__And I'll show you what I can be  
__Say it for me,  
__Say it to me  
__And I'll leave this life behind me  
__Say it if it's worth saving me..._

_**-"Savin' Me", Nickelback**_

* * *

He was _alone_.

Alone and nobody was responding to his calls, nobody was coming, nobody even _cared_...

Or was it because _nobody was left alive_?

Letting out an ear-splitting wail with what was left of his vocalizer, Frenzy staggered upright, stumbling around the empty room for several seconds before his legs gave out. Were they all dead? _Was Barricade dead_? No, he couldn't be dead. Couldn't be, because then where would Frenzy stay? He'd rarely spent this long outside of his partner's chest compartment. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

_Or could he?_

A suppressed sob came from his mangled vocalizer. He was alone. Completely, utterly alone. No more Bonecrusher to endlessly torment. No more Brawl to test out his latest hacking algorithms on. No more bitchy Starscream.

And _no more Barricade to spend the cold, dark nights with_.

Frenzy threw himself at the huge steel doors in a futile attempt to open them. Of course, they did not budge and he found himself with even more damage to his small frame.

_-Barricade?!-_

There was no response.

_-Please don't leave me here alone!-_

Unable to call up enough energy to stand, Frenzy half crawled, half dragged himself over to a miraculously upright table and curled up underneath it, shivering and utterly miserable. For some reason, he couldn't get over the fact that he was alone. Sure, he'd been without Decepticon company for long periods of time before, but this was different...

...Because they were all dead or dying and Frenzy knew he was going to be moving in that direction very soon too if he didn't get repaired.

_-Please, Barricade...-_

What was the use? He was gone. _Forever_. And there was nothing he could do about it. Never again would they have one of those pointless conversations as to whether or not humans exploded when stepped on. Or as to whether or not this planet's canines were really considered companions or vermin.

But all thoughts of pointless conversations were driven from his processor as he suddenly discovered that _the walls were shrinking in on him _and he had to get out _right now_...

With a terrified squeak, he darted across the smooth floor towards the center of the room, claws struggling to find a grip on the tiles. But _the walls were still shrinking _and he wished that Barricade were here so he could hide in his chest compartment. Yes, it was a small space, but it was also completely, utterly safe. _Nothing_ could hurt him in there, unless Barricade died first...

And Barricade _was dead_...

_-Barricade?!-_

Wailing in fear and anguish, Frenzy collapsed to the floor and allowed his mind to drift away... because there was nothing left to live for, was there? The Decepticons were finished; he was the last one standing. But that wasn't important, not when compared to the fact that his partner was _dead_...

_-Please... if it's worth my life, please...-_

That, at least, was guaranteed to get some sort of reaction from Barricade... but when nobody responded, Frenzy realized that he really was gone. There was nothing left for him. Absolutely nothing. Even if some other Decepticon had survived... there was nothing. Barricade was _more_ than his partner, he was... a best friend? An older brother?

_A lover_?

But even if he was, he was gone now. And that darkness at the edge of his failing optics looked so inviting, so comforting...

"Frenzy?"

The little bot's head shot up and he screamed in delight because _Barricade was alive _and _he was going to save him._...

"Barribarri!" he somehow managed to squeak out, the relief evident in his voice. Gathering up his remaining energy, he launched himself into the air and latched onto Barricade's chest, hanging there like a metallic barnacle. Obviously, he never wanted to let his partner out of his sight again. "Iwassosoworriedpleasedon'tleavemeagain!"

Even with all his processing power, it took Barricade several moments to figure out what the little Decepticon had said. "Frenzy..."

"Pleaseplease?"

His partner stared up at him, somehow managing to position what was left of his face in such a way as to be pitifully sad, yet cute at the same time. The sight was too much for even the normally callous Barricade to withstand.

"...Fine." he replied gruffly, popping open his chest compartment for the little bot, "But you better not start complaining when you get tired of me."

"Iwillnevereverevercomplainevereverever... I p-p-_promise_."

Barricade allowed himself a rare smile. "Good. Now, let's get out of here so I can fix you."

"...ThankyouforsavingmeBarribarri..."


End file.
